mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mansion Jackson
Now sharing a room with Michael Jack is Mansion Jackson, the actual Michael Jackson - now owned by Mansion Enterprise, renamed and reliving, he undertakes ghastly live-shows singing his songs and performing to the kids of The Mansion. Mansion Jackson has one rule for his live-shows: KIDS ONLY. *This photograph displays M.Jackson looking rather zombie-like. This is due to the months he lay deceased in his casket, but undercover geniuses of The Mansion took it on themselves to bring him back to life the only way they knew how: with the help of Bludgeon Mary. Her blood is believed to contain just 1 living cell at the given time. It takes 5 hours for Mary to rebuild this singular cell which is called Flagamia. Flagamia is one power-filled cell containing dead bacteria. As Bludgeon Mary is a severely dangerous ghost, this cell is inflamed with extra molecules giving her life to survive as a ghost forever. All ghosts have this cell, but Bludgeon Mary's is the only recorded 'life-giving' cell. It was Michael Jack's idea to bring Michael Jackson back to life, and due to copyright infringement we had to change his name to Mansion Jackson, much like Marilyn Mansion's name. As M.Jackson died a while back, his vocal chords aren't as high-pitched and refined as they used to be. They now sound ALMOST exactly like Barry White's voice, with a mixed 90-year old smokers tone riddled within it. There is a common joke currently going around The Mansion about M.Jackson, involving him now 'constantly being in his Thriller video'. He gets angry at this as he can't do anything about the way he looks, though we did try using basic facial remedies such as Clinique facial lotions and the usual Vaseline - it only made matters much worse, and he said in his low and absurdly scary voice, It burns. 'It Burns' is now a brand new song by Mansion Jackson. The lyrics have been added to the bottom of this Article. *The kid in the Photograph next to Mansion Jackson is called Lewis. Lewis' parents always played Michael Jackson's music when he was growing up, so naturally he was a fan from birth. When Lewis heard about the death of Michael Jackson - he broke down, purchased all of the albums, vinyls, memorabilia - anything Michael Jackson-esque and locked himself away in his bedroom. We knew of Lewis and had considered giving Michael Jack a present - but that would be unruly, instead with the rebuilding of Michael Jackson we contacted Lewis' family and had him dropped off somewhere on the border of The Mansion. *We told Lewis that Michael Jackson is here to see him. We blindfolded him until the very photograph was taken. Lewis removed the blindfold, turned to Mansion Jackson, then turned to the camera *snap*. His face shows signs of horror and fear. He kept this face throughout a whole show of Mansion Jackson, as he and many other kids sat looking frightened as they listened to a very low-sounding and creepier looking Michael Jackson. As Mansion Jackson only performs in front of kids, when he is performing we have to lock away many members including, Jiminy Cricket, Walton and Michael Jack. It's alright though, because Mansion Jackson won't perform if there is anybody over the age of 9 in the room. -------------- It Burns, written and composed by Mansion Jackson 2013 My face. My face, my face and my hands, Find a way to please understand, I have been through thick and thin, but nothing like you, with love so strong and a brain that never learns, it burns, it burns. My face. My face, my face and my hands, I have found a way to understand, I saw you on the other side, looking back at me, with eyes so green and my heart of concern, it burns, it burns.